Forrest Compton
right|300px|thumb|Picture of Forrest Compton Forrest Compton (September 15, 1925, in Reading, Pennsylvania) is an American actor who had appeared in many television shows and films such as Ed, The F.B.I., Mannix, The Twilight Zone and several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes as a guest star. He also appeared in several soaps, such as One Life to Live and Another World. He is best known as the battalion commander Lt Col Gray on the Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. and later as the crusading attorney Mike Karr on the daytime soap opera The Edge of Night, a role he played from 1971 to 1984. Filmography * One Life to Live (1968) (TV Series) 1995 * Loving (1983) (TV Series) 1993 * As the World Turns (1956) (TV) (1992) * McBain (1991) * Another World (1964) (TV Series) 1987 * Rage of Angels: The Story Continue (1986) (TV) * The Edge of Night (1956) (TV Series) 1972-1984 * Bright Promise (1969) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964) (TV Series) 1965-1969 * The Brighter Day (1954) (TV Series) 1961-1962 * The Outsider (1961) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Ed playing "Mr. Emerson" in episode: "Neighbors" (episode # 3.10) 18 December 2002 * Ed playing "Mr. Stackhouse" in episode: "Goodbye Sadie" (episode # 2.8) 5 December 2001 * Ed playing "Mr. Emerson" in episode: "The Test" (episode # 1.18) 4 April 2001 * The F.B.I. playing "Martin Boles" in episode: "Desperate Journey" (episode # 8.19) 28 January 1973 * The F.B.I. playing "SAC Edgar Brcoton" in episode: "the Hitchhiker" (episode # 6.23) 28 February 1971 * Dan August playing "Actor" in episode: "Death Chain" (episode # 1.15) 21 January 1971 * That Girl playing "George Phillips" in episode: "That Señorita" (episode # 5.12) 11 December 1970 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain Geissler" in episode: "The Gestapo Takeover" (episode # 6.6) 25 October 1970 * The F.B.I. playing "SAC Anthony Harper" in episode: "The Traitor" (episode # 6.2) 27 September 1970 * Mannix playing "Browning" in episode: "One for the Lady" (episode # 4.2) 26 September 1970 * Pat Paulsen's Half a Comedy Hour" playing "Doctor" in episode: "Episode dated 12 March 1970" 12 March 1970 * ''Hogan's Heroes playing "Captain" in episode: "Standing Room Only" (episode # 5.21) 20 February 1970 * That Girl playing "Jonathan Adams" in episode: "Write is Wrong" (episode # 4.8) 6 November 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "RA Adams" in episode: "The Challenge" (episode # 5.8) 2 November 1969 * Mayberry R.F.D. playing "Biddleton" in episode: "Millie, the Model" (episode # 2.5) 20 October 1969 * The Queen & I playing "Dr. Reynolds" in episode: "The Trousseau" (episode # 1.11) 3 April 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Zimmer" in episode: "Up in Klink's Room" (episode # 4.21) 15 February 1969 * My Three Sons playing "Major Lodge" in the episode: "What Did You Do Today, Grandpa?" (episode # 9.17) 25 January 1969 * The F.B.I. playing "Bernard Stoddard" in episode: "Wind It Up and It Betrays You" (episode # 4.1) 22 September 1968 * Divorce Court playing "Actor" in episode: "Episode dated 17 July 1968" 17 July 1968 * The F.B.I. playing "Special Agent Henry Andover" in episode: "False Witness" (episode # 3.11) 10 December 1967 * The Invaders playing "Captain Chester Albertson" in episode: "Condition: RED" (episode # 2.1) 5 September 1967 * The F.B.I. playing "George Lith" in episode: "Passage into Fear" (episode # 2.16) 8 January 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Major Krantz" in episode: "Will the Real Adolf Please Stand Up?" (episode # 2.12) 2 December 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Glenn Orland" in episode: "The Defector, Part 2" (episode # 1.27) 3 April 1966 * The F.B.I. playing "Glenn Orland" in episode: "The Defector, Part 1" (episode #1.26) 27 March 1966 * The F.B.I playing "Dale Newton" in episode: "Pound of Flesh" (episode # 1.14) 19 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "First Officer" in episode: "The Scientist" (episode # 1.12) 3 December 1965 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Pilot" in episode: "German Bridge Is Falling Down" (episode # 1.7) 29 October 1965 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Capt. Dirkson" in episode: "The Mission" (episode # 1.27) 2 April 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Lieutenant Colonel" in episode: "Officer Candidate Gomer Pyle" (episode # 1.22) 19 Februaty 1965 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Captain Brinson" in episode: "Sergeant of the Week" (episode # 1.14) 25 December 1964 * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. playing "Captain Brinson" in episode: "They Shall Not Pass" (episode # 1.11) 4 December 1964 * Arrest and Trial playing "Dr. Harmon" in episode: "Funny Man with a Monkey" (episode # 1.15) 5 January 1964 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Harry Tiburo" in episode: "The Man Who Wasn't There" (episode # 5.24) 22 March 1963 * The Twilight Zone playing "ASW Officer" in episode: "The Thirty-Fantom Grave" (episode # 4.2) 10 January 1963 * 77 Sunset Strip playing "Steve Culver" in episode: "The Bridal Train Caper" (episode # 4.20) 2 February 1962 * Hawaiian Eye playing "Actor" in episode: "My Love but Lightly" (episode # 3.19) 31 January 1962 * General Electric Theater playing "Charles Peake" in episode: "Call to Danger" (episode # 10.12) 10 December 1961 * Checkmate playing "Bernard Milroy" in episode: "A Slight Touch of Venom" (episode # 1.35) 17 June 1961 * Route 66 playing "Jeff" in episode: "An Absence of Tears" (episode # 1.19) 3 March 1961 * The Roaring 20s playing "Actor" in episode: "Dance Marathon" (episode # 1.12) 14 January 1961 * Hennesey playing "Dr. McIntosh" in episode: "Bonjour, Mr. Hennesey" (episode # 1.31) 9 May 1960 * Hennesey playing "Lieutenant Hillman" in episode: "Big Brother" (episode # 1.30) 2 May 1960 * Fury playing "Actor" in episode: "The Rocketeers" (episode # 5.9) 5 December 1959 * Black Saddle playing "Charles Beacroft" in episode: "Blood Money" (episode # 2.12) 1 December 1959 * The Troubleshooters playing "Davis" in episode: "Downrange" (episode # 1.11) 27 November 1959 * Johnny Ringo playing "Silas" in episode: "The Rain Man" (episode # 1.9) 26 November 1959 * The Troubleshooters playing "Actor" in episode: "The Big Squeeze" (episode # 1.10) 20 November 1959 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "Survival" (episode # 1.37) 1958 or 1959 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "The Chaplain Story" (episode # 1.36) 1958 or 1959 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "Three Men" (episode # 1.34) 1958 or 1959 * Flight playing "Actor" in episode: "Chopper Four" (episode # 1.33) 1958 or 1959 * Navy Log playing "Connell" in episode: "American U-boat III" (episode # 3.19) 23 January 1958 * The Gray Ghost playing "Bowie" in episode: "Charity" (episode # 1.4) 1957 External links * Wikipedia biography * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Forrest Compton at the Internet Movie Database Compton, ForestCompton, ForrestCompton, ForrestCompton, ForestCompton, Forest